In His Eyes
by dramioneforever11
Summary: When Draco comes to Hermione for a little homework help, she gets an unexpected confession. First fanfic, please be nice! Dramione one-shot :D


**In His Eyes**

**Dramione one-shot**

**Hermione POV**

I was in the library when he came to me… for homework help. Of course, this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. He would never ask me for anything more than help with our work.

Okay. I'll admit it. I sort of fancy Malfoy. I know, that's total betrayal, but I can't control my feelings for him! It's hard to resist his mysterious grin, silky, platinum blonde hair, and, of course, the best part: those deep, silver-gray eyes.

Anyway, he swaggered in after dinner on a rainy Saturday evening. I was studying for the huge Arithmancy exam next Monday (who says you can't study a week before?). Books were scattered everywhere, surrounded by a sea of scrawled-on parchment and inky quills. Throwing me his signature smirk, Malfoy plopped into the chair beside me.

"Granger," he greeted. "I need some… uh, assistance. With homework."

Draco Malfoy, asking for help? What has the world come to…. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously Was it a trick? "And why do you think I would help the likes of you?"

"Because I'm extremely good-looking?" Draco drawled. I rolled my eyes. "Fine," he said. "How about because you're nice?"

I cocked a brow in surprise. Since when did the Slytherin Prince think the Gryffindor Mudblood know-it-all "nice"?

"Um," I started.

"Great! You'll do it," Draco exclaimed. He turned his bag upside-down and out tumbled textbooks, great big stacks of parchment, a few expensive-looking quills, and an ink bottle, which unfortunately had been open. The black liquid splashed out of its container and on to my just-written Arithmancy notes.

"You stupid git!" I whisper-shouted (as angry as I was starting to get, we were still in a library). "You just – don't you realize – oh, I hate you!" I sighed in frustration. "Look, Malfoy. I'm exhausted. I just don't have the time or patience to deal with this right now. So, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting to bed."

He stared at me while I shoved my things in my bag, apparently not knowing what to say. As I was finished collecting my things, I stood, pushed in my chair, and proceeded to walk away. What stopped me was a pale hand on my wrist.

"Please don't leave."

His words surprised me. They sounded almost sorrowful… and pain filled.

I turned around to find Draco standing before me. His silver orbs were showing… emotion. Positive emotion. Huh, who knew Malfoy had feelings besides hatred and prejudice? Of course, I had fantasized about him loving me plenty of times….

Then, suddenly, with so much feeling I could feel butterflies in my belly and tingles in my toes, Draco Malfoy kissed me.

It could've been minutes, hours, even days, but I wouldn't have noticed. It was the most exhilarating kiss I'd ever received. When we finally separated to breathe, he lay his forehead on mine gently and slid his arms around my waist.

"I lied," he whispered. His warm breath tickled my nose. "I don't really have any homework. I just needed a good excuse to see you… to be with you… to kiss you. I-I think I love you, Hermione."

"Wow," I breathed. _Wow. _First he unexpectedly kissed me, and then he proclaimed his love for me?! This must be a dream… a really good dream, mind you.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I was shocked…. But inside, I was glowing. This was what I've dreamt of since 4th year. The boy I'd secretly been in love with since 5th year…

Avoiding his question, I inquired "How long have you fancied me?"

Draco thought for a moment before answering. "I don't know. Probably since 3rd or 4th year. I had to keep it secret, though I've had fantasies where I'd tell you."

I grinned. "Yes." Experimentally, I put my palms on either side of his perfect face and leaned in, closing the distance between us. Fireworks erupted throughout my entire body when my lips touched his.

Reluctantly pulling away, I looked deep into his gorgeous eyes. What I saw there made me say my next words.

"I love you too, Draco."

In his eyes, I had seen pure, true, unconditional love.

**~ THE END ~**


End file.
